The present disclosure relates to an image area extraction method and an image area extraction program.
A technique for detecting a posture and the like of an object placed under a three-dimensional environment is known. For example, when a robot hand intends to grasp a holding object, information such as a posture of the article is required in advance. Attempts have been made to obtain such information using image data obtained by capturing an image of the object. For example, there is a known technique of planarizing a three-dimensional model of the object and comparing the three-dimensional model with a captured image in order to identify the object (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-079452).